Sapphyre's Dollar Dollar Kawaii Adventure
by XXX666SoraIsMahHuzband666XXX
Summary: the ddollars are b eing threatened bya ne w girl? she's half dulahon and really realy prettyand she's amazing and stunning and can bea anyone n a fight. how will wshe react to gthe whole world hating for this? how will she survive tghea agonies of love?
1. ONCEAUPTONANAGONI

Athor Note:

Hi, im ella. Me and my best firend r writing a story and its our first story so be nicean deverything. wanna introduce yourself? hiiii im wendy. ella is my bffeaeaeae (best frend for ever and ever and ever lolol) and we r gonna right a story about izaya and shizu-chan because they are sooooo hawt and kawaii (｀・ω・´) kay so i hope u enjoi! yeah! enjoy it! we hope you like it lots and lots kuz we work har d on it.

one day it was raining really hard and everione was inside axcept Sapphyre C'nthya Black. She was very pretty and she liedk the raen. It made her laugh and smile and all the time there was a handsome man watching her. shizu-chan was watching her in the rain. "that Girl is really pretty..." he was thinking to himself. Sapyhpire didn't notiss. He ckept all of hsi ieyes on the pretty bleeding kitten on the sid eo fothe road. She put a hdn out and touched it and it kame back to life. then bambi came out of theo forest and pickee it up in her deeth and carryed it back to the forst. "oh my gawd!" shiu-chan explained. he ran over to Sapphrye. "how did u do that." Saphre was embarraseedd, she scolded at him and thennblushed eh was roeally hawdnt. it was so blinding. sdhe gsave him a bluwh and then smiled and shook her heade, still embarassedd. "i didn't do thatf it was a mirkal from god." "omg" shizu-chan said. "you brought that kittey back 2 life. r u magick r sumthing?/?" Saphirie shoook he r hed asnd ran away scaREDL.

Thanks forureading. we had lortsa fo vun witgh wirigitn the ist ochapter! wiall u read the next 1 2 ee wha hapines? anythig u anna say, weneeedy? shizu-cahn is sooo hot omg haha srry byeeee!~~~~


	2. THAAGONIESOFBEAUTYYY

hi againe we r ack! in dis chapter Izaya will cum 's rlly hut!

izaya went to russian shushi to get sushi and when he walked out he saw that shizu-chan was running really fast. "shizu-chan were r u goin izaya said and he ran aftr him but he was 2 fast" "oh hai izaya-chan i saw dis girl and noa she's runnin away so igotta go k"

sarphry rektp runin away because wshe was embarrased ancd she ran into Souranim who was selling Russiah and Shushi. seh heid behind him but he got angry and eht he tired rto buch her and she dodged, tears forming in her ieys. she thew her expensive and prety persi and hi and he ok'd. omg dat'z tha gurl that iwas tryin to catch" said shizu chan and he grabbed her arm. "hey wat are u doin?" Sapphtry said and she was shaking rlly hard. she bagen to saprakle. and she punched Siamtgnon and Siamtgnon's siamese twin all thhe aqahy to tin butt 2. "never FUKING mess with a half dulanong!" "omg so u r a dullahan?#!" shizu-chan screamed. sapghrye and wailed and ran off to a corefeee wshotp where they l3et her dr1nk all the cofue whe swanted becaue whe was too prety. she looked across the cantor to the girl; ameking coffee.

"U r rlly prtty!" Sapphyrie scarmed. the girl looked up and she was realy really pretty 2. she had pink hair and eyes that looked like big diamonds and were purple. "yeah i now. ur pretty 2." saphrye had veyr long vlack hiar and i t hun gfover her eyes and she luked misterious. She had on a black tutu andd loooked alot like princeassa ai from that one manga that princeasas ai is in, with black tutus except her hair was black and her eyes were bright silver and she wasn't a her hair calme all the way to her butt which was aqleo verry had on a really tight balak shurt that sowed off her curves. she also has wiings amaeed of shadows that dulaghndongs make from their necks but she maked it from her hands because she is only half. she smiled at the purpel eye girl and shaid ythat he thoguth that thy shoudl go have a leepover. tjhen there was someone in the dore. It was...

dat's da end of the chaptaerr! we goat to see wnedy's characterr. what do youuu thhinkihn of her? shes awesum right? hahahahahaha well she's baesed off of yu and u'r the besstestseststsest frinde eveartarrrrr! so of curse she's awsm! LAWL. i juat wiswh whe wuld be da luv intrast. dat woulldd be intrasting. ikr! buat da readars do n't wants dat ckind of athing.


	3. AGONIESOFCOCKTERHOOD

Atha's Noat:

Ella: HAI GAIZ. NAOW U CAN TELL DA DIFERANCE. betwene us, I mean.

wendy: yea cuz that was really confusing haha write?

Ella: so wme and wenty wanbt to remind you gaiz to review and everyting! we r vampires living on rreeview!~!1`1`1`! plz dun starve is. and enjioii the next chappiey.

"omg ok do you want 2 have a sleep over?" the girl with purple hair said, and she was smiling really big and had really nice teeth that wer sparkling.

"ttly! we shuld!" the half dilladogn said. she eyes turned purle and she grinned and the she looked ant the xore and sawl a nice man nsatandint thenre. he had flasses and bro2wn hair aqnd was rlly sxeh. He was also wearing al ong black labcote.

"OMFG!~!#!#W! !1!" Saphrorye scarmed. "it's like tttly been 4evar! r u stil dting that stoopid ful dulagong?" the man lokked at her. "no wai i brock up with her today becaze i realized that i luv u moar 3"

"Ohreealy? but..u diesect pople. I DON WANT DIESECTED!" saphrey scarmed as she rab bast hem, dargging da odder girl wid her to her house!

Ela: perty eacciting, riat?

Wendyy: yea i bet u cant wait 2 c wat happens next!

Elall: WE TOTALLY LURVE3 YOU GUYS! PEACE OIUT!OH,WAIT, ONE MURE THING. MY OLDAH BRODA HELPED WITH THIS ONE A LITTLE. HE TOLD US WAHT HWULD BE INTRASTING. Introduce urslef big bro!

Luc: Bonne après-midi. Mon nom est Luc. Je m'excuse pour l'incompétence de ma sœ, oui. Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse en lisant cet ouvrage de la littérature,celui que j'ai humeur ma plus jeune soeur d'.

Ella: AHAHAHA hed's carazy. butyeh he helpeded!


	4. GANOENIES OIF LEEPOVERS!

Author's Note:

Ella: BIGG THANKS T0O EVERYONE IN MY AMILY FOR BEING REALOY NOCE AND LETTING EME STAY UP LATE 2 RITE THIS!

Wendy: yea and thnx to ellas familamily 4 letting me sleepeover at her so we can right moar!

Ela: there's some tff yugioys will lurve in dis chapta, so satayyyyyyyy tune dthreough the comercialsss!

PRESENTED BYYYYYY BETONY VERNON!

The Spanker is hand-made in finely finished solid mahogany or cherry wood. Its anatomic sterling silver handle provides for a grip as well as the overall balance that has made it a favorite of many aficionados of erotic spanking. For obvious reasons, the Spanker must never be used anywhere beyond the fleshy lower portion of the buttocks. Always locate and make a mental note of where the tip of your lover's tail bone lies, in order to avoid striking it at all times! Then, bend them over and preceed to cherry their sweet, sweet cheeks ever so gradually, and all the more lovingly.

Sterling silver (925)

Cherry wood spanker 49x5,5cm - 19,29X2,16inches

This jewelry is hand made in Italy.

Delivery time is 1 - 4 weeks depending on availability.

See Shipping information for more details.

wenndy got to sappire's house. "k so r we going to have a sleep over?"

"we shutl ask muam," sapphire sid, embarassedd again.

"Okay!" wendy said sotly.

Saphmeyre grinned and tnhen beemed and then went up t0 da scar with stoddy, and den came donw tagai and fund herm om.

sakuRa was bored so she sta8ted to sing and it was really pretty sounding like a bird.

Wen Sapherea cam ebeack she smiled ans tated to sakng too! Sence she ishalf dugong, she has a voide that could kill people if she wanted, but she didn'tea qnant to cill luna wendy sakura sephia sernetiy because whe was here cfriend.

luan stooped singing and similed "u sing rlly pretty?"

"i no but it's realy sadf cuz everygone want s to daet m ae ast m y schooo becsaude i'mr so prehttt and i sing so nice ane im beter dan everyerone. do u no abut the dolars?"

luna looked really sacred and she scrammed. "Y R U IN DA DOLLARS?11!111"

"WAH? IM NT IDN A DAOLLORAS. I HATE DTEH DOLLAREAS! MY FATHER WAS FROM DA TOLLDARS AND MY BRUTHA IS THEI DOCTA AND YUU MET HIM! he3 was at the teashop! IHATE THE DOLLAR AS MUCH AW I HATE SATAN."

"OMG! m2 becauze im actully a princess and i have a really strong gang that is stronger than the dollars but the dollars are stronger and I HATE THEM OMG!"

"OMG WEE SHULD START A NEW GANG DEN. YOU CAN RUN AWAY AND I CANCALL SHIZU-SHAN AND IZA-CHAN! dey both dlove me so dey'll do anything i say!"

"OMG!1111 Ok wat well we call it?"

"KAWAII DESTINY!111!`!~!``11!"

"OK!" LUNA SAID AND THEN SHE KISSED SAPPYRE ON DA LIPS.

ASapheyore was r,ly embarased but she otok Lau . up t0o her r00m and smAILED at hir shaily.

Wendey lokked at her room. "omg nice room."

AND THEN... THEY PUT SEX ON EACH OTHER.

Ella: How eoe uu like dahy cahpter?

Wnedy: It sooooooo supsencfull right?

Elal: Don't worry! We wontg' le t de have sexah before day marked, do. They have to get married, or satan wilo eat dere souls, so we giving dem consekwences.


End file.
